Imprint
by Mangoflavored
Summary: Now that the threat of the Volturi has finally been lifted, Seth has the freedom to think about more than just the danger, and imprints on Jacob! Though his love is pure and real, Jacob is already imprinted to Renesmee. Can Seth ever be one with his imprint as he so desires when Jacob already loves someone else?


_** Note**__: This takes place approximately two years after the novel series, and the crisis from the Volturi has (for the time being) been averted. Now that things have finally calmed down and returned to relative normality, Seth imprints on Jacob, sparking all new trouble. How can Jacob ever return Seth's puppyish love when he is already imprinted to Renesmee?_

Though the Volturi had returned to their home in Italy nearly two years before, the danger had not left entirely, and tensions had remained high for anyone close to the Cullen family. The covens had returned to their respective homes long ago, but the Cullens always remained ready to call on them should the Volturi bring violence upon the Cullens again. Still, even after meeting the hybrid Nahuel, the Volturi had not been entirely satisfied that Renesmee would not become a threat to all vampires' secrecy. With this pact in place, they had left without harming the Cullens with the promise to return and check in on Renesmee's growth. Should they find her to be a threat, she would be destroyed, along with the Cullens and the werewolves. Therefore, tensions remained excruciatingly high for the Cullens for the past two years, though this tried their hardest to ignore the possible threat that the Volturi posed...

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

We tumbled through the meadow, crushing soft grass and wildflowers as Nessie and I laughed together. Finally she pressed me firmly against the fragrant green of the clearing, her superior strength making up for her diminutive size. Though she was no match for my wolf in a wrestling match, her vampire blood was too much for me in human-form. She smiled down at me beautifully, her teeth pearly and perfect as she grinned down at me. Her skin glimmered dimly in the setting sunlight, and everything about her seemed to gleam (though not as much as a full-blooded vampire). In the past two years, she had grown rapidly, changing from perfect baby to mature beauty at a rate that betrayed her as something more than a normal girl. While before she had cooed and murmured like an infant, she now laughed and spoke articulately. In just two year's time, she had become a fully mature, outgoing, and beautiful young woman.

As her imprint, I had changed with her. While I had once been her caretaker and big brother, I had recently assumed the role that I had always ached to fill, and was now her lover. I blinked a bit in the bright sunlight, and returned her smile before wrapping my arms around her. She leaned her perfect head down and planted her lips firmly on mine, kissing me fiercely. She pressed her body against mine in a manner that was far too seductive for a mere two-year-old, and passionately twisted at my hair.

Before anything more could happen, the wind shifted and carried the scent of vampire to us and I stiffened. Rolling us over, I turned toward the scent, covering her with my body. I heard her giggle behind me, and she pushed me out of the way with a joking "stupid Jake". At that moment Edward and Bella appeared in the meadow (I had never quite gotten used to the scent of vampire, and far preferred Nessie's flowery fragrance). Bella looked panicked, her golden eyes wide and afraid. Edward looked as he usually did, and maintained a cool exterior in spite of whatever had so panicked Bella.

Nessie rushed to Bella, and they embraced for a moment. Then Nessie put her hand on Bella's and used her special ability to project her thoughts into Bella's mind. Bella nodded and tilted her head slightly, indicating that Nessie should use the second part of her ability. In the time that she had been alive, Nessie had proven to have a second part to her abilities, one clearly inherited from her father (who was now looking on with a protective and nervous glint to his otherwise calm eyes). More than being able to _give_ people her thoughts, she could _take_ them as well. By touching their temples with her hands, bringing herself as close to their minds as possible, Nessie was able to read the thoughts going through the head of whomever would allow her into such a position. Though unnerving, this ability was very useful for quick and complete communication, and allowed her to understand exactly what was going on in just a moment.

As soon as the exchange was made, she and her mother ran off together toward the Cullen's house, leaving Edward and me (now in wolf-form) to catch up. Hearing my questioning thoughts, Edward answered everything for me with just one word. "Volturi".

_Seth's POV_

Leah and I were running patrol, on the lookout for vampires while Jake did his thing with Renesmee. Even though Sam and the rest of the original pack made sure to protect La Push, Leah and I owed our allegiance to Jake and to the Cullens, which meant that we were as paranoid about a reappearance of the Volturi as they were. Also, a rogue vampire could definitely pose a threat to Renesmee I supposed.

She was the main reason that we had to be on high alert all the time, and Jacob's ultra-paranoid need to protect her had kept us running patrols practically 24-7 for the past 2 years. It wasn't so bad to always be busy, but it was a bit tiring to be scared and worried all the time. Still, it was my duty as a wolf to follow the Alpha's orders, and it made me happy to help Jake, even if it meant being prepared day and night to protect a girl that I didn't particularly like. Renesmee was perfectly polite, and most definitely beautiful, but she had a very "strong" personality, and was far too loud for my taste. More than her being loud and not to my taste as a person, I got really jealous of her. It wasn't a good feeling to have your Alpha (the one that you were dedicated to) taken away, and just being left alone with just your sister/pack-mate. Still, she was Jake's imprint, so it was as much our duty to protect her as anything else.

_Geez, Seth! Save your complaining for some time when I can't hear everything that you're thinking!_ Leah thought to me. _Let's just finish up this patrol and get back to the bloodsuckers' place for something to eat._ I gave the mental equivalent to a sigh and ran faster to catch up to her. Just then we both felt Jacob phase and think to us with a note of panic, _The Volturi are back_.

I could hear Leah growling, and felt it in my mind as if it were my own growl. I felt the hackles rise on the back of my neck as well, though more in nervousness than aggression. We sped up again, sprinting as fast as we could to meet everyone at the house. Being the two fastest wolves that we knew, we beat Jake, Renesmee, and company to the house, and phased back to human form while they were still a distance off. We ran into the house, still pulling on the clothes that we had hastily grabbed from our stash at the edge of the trees, and immediately began shouting for the rest of the Cullens to explain.

Leah, a few steps in front of me, froze as she rounded the corner to the living room and began to shake violently. I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her and looked to see what was wrong. Looking around the room I froze too as I saw the nervous-looking Cullens standing around the room and staring at the calmly seated Volturi. I stiffened, and struggled to control my instinct of panic as I stared at the inhuman red eyes of the four Volturi that had come from Italy to check in on us. Sitting calmly, with a smile on his pallid face, was their leader, Aro, with his handmaiden Renata. On the love seat to his right him was the little pain-giving vampire, Jane, with her brother behind her. Finally, their hulking muscle-man stood nearby, ready for a fight to break out at any moment. "Welcome, young ones," said Aro, with a frightening smile.

Leah continued to quake, dying to lunge at them, and I held her arm tighter, silently begging her to behave herself. She let loose a snarl as Jane and her sibling smirked at us, and I tried to pull her back but I could tell that she was about to lose control entirely. I felt all of her muscles tense as she prepared to launch herself at the little witch, but she was stopped in her tracks as a strong voice from behind us commanded her to "freeze." We both turned to see Jake, with Renesmee on his arm, scowling at us with Bella and Edward looking nervous. "Leah, Seth, why don't you go." Jake said slowly. Leah and I both protested, but he silenced us with a commanding "now".

Leah dashed out the door, her face purple with rage, and phased angrily. We heard her snarl and run off toward La Push, content to let the situation play out as it would without her. I was calmer, though still scared, and hurried toward the stairs, deciding to stay close enough to help should things go awry. I gave Jake a worried look, before glancing toward the red-eyed freaks and walking slowly up the stairs, ears pricked for any violence below.

_Jacob's POV_

Renesmee walked over to Aro, waiting for him to probe her thoughts. She reached out her hand, and we all held our breath as he lightly took her hand in his. He closed his eyes for a few moments, his face totally blank as he read every thought that she'd ever had. His eyes popped open suddenly, and he flashed a grin directly at me, probably getting a thought-full of everything we had done together. Then, he let her hand go and sad back on the couch as Renesmee hurried back to her mother. With a twinge, I wished that she had returned to my arms, but I was too busy keeping my eyes on the Volturi to go over to her at the moment. Aro closed his eyes pensively, and we all waited without moving a muscle for him to say something.

Finally, he opened his eyes again, looking to Carlisle this time, and asked, "Who is this Nahuel? The other half-blood?" Renesmee grew a bit pink, which meant that she was blushing hugely. I supposed that it was the way Aro had referred to her kind as a "half-blood", but I couldn't help a twinge of jealousy at her reaction. It disappeared as the Volturi all stood up together, standing ominously in their black robes. I tensed up, ready for anything, but they simply strode out of the room, leaving Aro and Renata standing there and explaining to Carlisle that they saw no sufficient reason to worry and would be leaving without conflict (though he warned that they would return if necessary). They kept talking for a moment, but I didn't notice, I rushed over to Renesmee and gave her a huge kiss. I knew that Edward and Bella were probably too busy doing the same to disapprove, and felt Renesmee smile gratefully against my lips.

We broke apart as I gasped for air, and she smiled calmly at me, clearly pleased that she would be allowed to live. I beamed at her, glad that the fear that had weighed on us all for two straight years had finally been lifted. Draping my arm over her shoulder I called up to Seth, "Seth! We are bloodsucker free!" I smiled apologetically toward Bella, then continued to kiss Renesmee, free of danger for the first time in her whole life

* * *

_Author's Note:__ Hey, everybody! It's been a really long time since I've written anything, but it seems that I'm back for a while! I don't know what you guys think of the story, but I'd love to hear any sort of commentary or critiques (review, review, review!). I have a fair amount more of the story already written, and even more in my head! I haven't done much to edit this chapter, and am looking for a Beta Reader, so those are my two requests: review to tell me what you think, and send me any tips for finding a Beta Reader! Thanks, everyone!_


End file.
